A New Perspective
by Kir Carstairs
Summary: One of Shizuo's and Izaya's chases finally has a decisive loser. Izaya has received the short end of the stick, Shizuo struggles to come to terms with the fact that finally winning might mean becoming a murderer. Will their deadly games of cat and mouse finally come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Kir here~ I have so many half written stories, It's been how many years since I posted anything now, 2-3ish? Yeeeah, anyway this will be Shizaya in later chapters. This is my first chapter story hopefully this will go well. Gonna try get at least 1000-1500 words into a chapter, not sure how many chapters yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters… Sadly.**

* * *

Shizuo heiwajima, current and longest held occupation, bodyguard and the strongest man in Ikebukoro. Izaya Orihara, occupation, info broker and borderline psychopath. It's a normal day in bukoro when these two are running down the streets, a small raven throwing knives while taunting the tall blond at his heels and said man yelling death threats and throwing everything from street signs to food and drink dispensers at him. Yep normal for the past nine years and yet neither is dead or been seriously injured, to the people of this city the thought of either dyeing is simply not possible, their game of cat and mouse believed to continue even into old age… Of course this line of thinking is simply naïve, no one is perfect not even monsters or gods, and someone was bound to mess up at some point. Some point just happens to be today.

"Awww common Shizu-Chaaan~ is that all you got, you'll never catch me like that." Izaya happily chides.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU STUPID ASS FLEA!" Shizuo yelled, throwing a stop sign at the nibble raven, which drives it's self into the ground just in fort of the other rather ironically.

"Haheh, no way silly Shizu-chan~ I'm not in a vehicle so I don't have to obey those~ I'll stop running when you stop chasing, I don't happen to be suicidal~"

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME YOU RUNT, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO PISS. ME. OFF. UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"Well you are a brainless protozoan so of course you're easy to fool ne~, But really I just happen to be board and Shizu-chan is just sooo~ fun to mess with." Izaya said in a sing song voice, glancing back laughing at the brute he let loose one of his many flick blade, leaving a small cut to the others cheek just further enraging his favorite monster. Shifting his attention back to his path in front of him the raven came to an abrupt stop as truck whipped around the corner catching him off guard forcing him to jump back to avoid being hit. "Woops, don't won't to become an Iza-pancake now do I. ~"

"IIIII-ZAAYY-AAAAA KUUUN YOU LITTLE!" Shizuo roared as he heaved a large dumpster over his head "DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND JUST DIE ALREADY YOU DAMN PEST!" he continued as he flung the chunk of metal and trash and the fleeing informant.

Unfortunately for Izaya he jumped out of the trucks way only to put himself into the path of the unnaturally air born dumpster. The man didn't even have time to realize what was happening as he was flung off his feet with painful force.

The chase had final come to an end, but not as it usually did with Izaya slipping away leaving a frustrated and tired Shizuo screaming his name in rage, for once this game had a definite winner and it wasn't the sly little raven.

' _Finally got em!_ ' Shizuo thought with a wide and almost crazed grin as he watched the large metal dumpster slam into the info-broker and skid down the street to a stop.

Still grinning and rather please with himself the blond shoved his hands into his pockets and started to approach "Right where you belong, in the garbage with the rest of this city's trash. Let's see you bounce up from that ya little flea~!" The ex-bartender growled as the neared the pinned raven. He looked down at informant shock mixed with pain visible in his crimson eyes.

Izaya was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, as the adrenalin from the chase wore off the raven soon felt an excruciating amount of pain… everywhere really, but the worst of it was from his chest and torso. He shifted his gaze to what had hit him. ' _Of course it's something ridicule like a dumpster… so much for not becoming a pancake.'_ Izaya though bitterly, he then tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, he couldn't get much, his lungs where filling with blood. Coughing and struggling for breath the raven began to panic; his eyes frantically searched his surroundings looking for a certain blond brute. He was pinned like the bug the blond always referred to him as, he felt utterly broken and there was definably a rib or two puncturing his lungs. Helpless and sure the brute was going to finish him off at least his death would finally prove Shizuo was truly a monster for all to see, but even with this in mind Izaya's still feared death and right now he was staring it in the face.

A large trail of blood was smeared down the street ending at the dumpster, under said chunk of metal a small body lay crushed."Still having fun you slimy fl-" He paused as he took notice of what looked like organ and some entrails lining the ground and leading under where Izaya lay not just blood. Upon this realization Shizuo felt his stomach turn, he took a few steps back in horror and disgust, his eyes traveled back to the ravens face, a pair of crimson orbs half lidded in agony were staring at him pleadingly, blood flowing out of his mouth as he struggled to breath or speck, shizuo couldn't quite tell with the oddnoises the raven was making.

When his bluring vision focus on the blond Izaya felt his stomach drop at the look of disgust the blond was giving him. ' _What the hell you stupid brute, after all those promises to end me you choose now to chicken out._ ' The info broker wasn't stupid, he knew the damage to his body was extensive, he was going to die the least the protozoan could do was put him out of his misery the pain and fear were bring him to the edge of a panic attack. "Shi-Shizu-o…p-ple- *cough* -ase" He clenched his teeth forcing the world out along with his own blood.

Shizuo's eyes widened to his name being choked out taking a small step forward. "I-Izaya?"

The raven forced a bloody smile to his lip. "Fin-Finish it" His smile quickly changing to a grimace as he squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself for crying out. ' _Or are you really so cruel as to stand and watch as I die slowly like this_ ' He thought to himself, too weak to bother getting any more word out into a coherent sentence. Soon enough the little raven gave into the pain whimpering a few pleas for death as a few pained tears freed themselves for his shut eye and down his face.

Screams of horror and mummers of what just occurred were heard through the streets of Ikebukoro , the blond could only stare in shock of what he had done… It's true he wanted the pesky little raven out of his life better yet for everyone else's sake, dead. But Shizuo had never killed anyone, he wasn't a murderer… well he _wasn't_ till today. He had spent so many years chasing that flea and the man had always manages to dodge anything he threw, even when the blond did manage to hit him it was only a graze or nothing larger then a trash can and the smaller man would be on his feet in second and run again like nothing happened…why was that not happening now, why was the raven not bouncing back up with a taunt on his lips as he usually did. He couldn't do it, he couldn't move and he didn't want to see what was left of the flea under that dumpster. So he just stood there watching the dying man bleed out, begging for death, for the pain to stop.

What felt like hours pass but was probably no more the 5-10 minutes Shizuo too caught up is his own mind, unable to tear his eyes from the broken raven and Izaya who at this point had stopped moving, no more pleas passed his lip only a few low whimpers as his consciousness slowly slipping away due to blood loss, neither heard the horse nor saw the black rider approach.

* * *

 **Well I think Izaya's still having fun, he just loves tag, so does the dumpster. X3**

 **I'm sure he's fine, nothing a few bandaids can't fix~**

 **See you all next chapter ne?**

 **~Kir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone~ Hope you all had a wonderful winter holiday and a happy new years.**

 **Thank you to those of you who took the time to review, they make me very happy and I'm glad yer all enjoying this story so far.**

 **I'm aware some of the plot devices here aren't completely original but I hope I can do it justice none the less and you all find it enjoyable to read. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Celty pulled up to the site of Shizuo's and Izaya's latest destructive fight she was shocked at the scene that was laid out before her. The first thing she noticed was the excessive amount of blood painting the asphalt, then not too far off the rigid and stunned posture of her blond friend where he stood looking down at a dumpster misplaced on the road, most defiantly the blonds doing. The expression he was wearing was that of someone that was staring at an alien space craft landing, disbelief and fear mashed together into a state of shock.

She cautiously made her was over to Shizuo's side and took a quick glance and what lay under the mass of metal and trash. The black rider quickly looked away when she realized it was indeed a person, she suspected that Izaya had been hit by the amount of blood, but seeing his mangled body was still a hard sight to look at.

Celty quietly let out a sigh, her black smoke wisping out from under her helmet; she tapped Shizuo's shoulder and showed him her PDA ' **It's going to be alright.** '

He glanced at her message and stiffly shook his head no, he knew nothing was _alright_. "I… I killed… a person."

The Dullahan typed out another message for the blond and pushed the message into his line of sight once more. **'He's still alive; I'll take him to Shinra. Don't worry I'll take care of this'**

The black rider then proceeded to lift the dumpster off the crushed informant, if possible she would have puked the moment she saw the raven's condition, bones that should make up his rib cage sticking out at odd angles, his stomach busted open and spilling his ruptured gut out around him. She was surprised the man was even still alive and even barley conscious; the pain must have been excruciating for him.

She never really liked Izaya much, he was a horribly twisted man and he always left her with an unsettling feeling in her gut whenever he was involved in something, not to mention his tendency to constantly harass Shizuo every chance he got, but still this was worse than even he deserved.

None the less she couldn't let the creepy little raven die, no matter what she thought of him, he was still Shinra's friend and not to mention Shizuo was her friend and the last thing she wanted to see was for the blond to become a murderer and end up incarcerated for the malicious little raven's demise.

Shadows seep into the man's shattered body, the only thing the dullahan could think was 'I have to keep him alive till I get him to Shinra's' he didn't have much longer as he was, this was the only option she could think of.

She did her best to stem the bleeding before quickly scooping up the raven and his mess of innards off the pavement she loaded him into a side seat she created with her shadows attached to Shooter and speed off down the road to Shinra's as fast as she could, leaving Shizuo still standing there in the street.

 **~…~**

It was dark and the only sensations Izaya could feel was the numbing in his limbs and a suffocating burning in his lungs. In desperation the raven started flailing his limbs and struggling about, the space around him felt thick giving resistance to his poor attempts to escape this suffocating feeling, was he still drowning in his blood… well no duh, if he was alive still he certainly would be, but he had hoped he had finally died and was freed from that pain, the last thing he saw was Celty and he vaguely hoped she was there to take him to Valhalla, he was optimistic upon seeing the dullahan after falling in battle with Shizuo. He was so cold though, Helheim? No he was killed in battle… But he was running away when he was killed so that was a possibility, did playfully fleeing from your enemy count, if so then that sucks, either way this was most defiantly not the realm of the gods he had sought.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open… All he could see was darkness even with his eyes open, floating in dark nothingness and numbing cold, every time the raven attempted to suck in air the burning in his lungs worsened? 'Where am I, no I just died right, what's going on. Some hellish after life of a punishment were I die repeatedly or maybe I'm still alive and dreaming, it doesn't matter dream or not it's still painful.'

The informant continued to thrash reaching out his arms frantically trying to find something, anything to grab onto, some way to escape. As he was starting to lose what remained of his strength his palm finally hit a wall, but there was nothing to grab, he started following it upward until he felt his arm collide with something. Even with his body feeling so numb from the cold he could tell whatever it was it felt bony and almost fleshy, he froze as the object slowly floated closer to him, dead eyes reflecting a small amount of light that now streamed in from above. Izaya frantically pushed it way as he tried to move as far away as he could. 'A corpse, that was a corpse right?... Corpse shore?... nonononono, please no' With the lack of air and panic Izaya was on the verge of passing out when he felt something large, and rather hand shaped wrap around the entirety of his mid section and lift him upward through the thick pressure of the space around him. 'If this is corpse shore… t-then… Nidhogg?!' the tiny raven panicked all the more, He could think of nothing else big enough to pick him up like this. 'Shit, no.' Izaya twisted in every direction clawing and pushing with all his might, which wasn't much by now, trying his damnest to free himself. 'This can't be happening I don't want to be eaten by this monster!' he thought in fear, screaming in his mind as he came to terms with the fact he couldn't get free. **_*If this is confusing there is a note on Norse Myth at the end*_ **

* * *

**Well Izaya really can't seem to get a break, hmm bad word choice considering how many bones he broke last chapter. I also might have overestimated the healing ability of a bandaid, a few may not do the job.**

 ***Quick Norse mythology lesson* Izaya is always saying he wants to go to Valhalla which requires one to die bravely in battle and be retrieved by a valkiery to be taken to the gods realm to become a part of Odins army for the end of the world. Dyeing peacefully, old age, sick or being a coward that runs from battle will send you to** **Helheim located in Nefilheim, a cold dreary realm, now Izaya here is wondering if he ended up in** **Náströnd AKA corpse shore a place located in Helheim where murders, those guilty of adultery and oath breakers go, where Níðhöggr** **a dragon that gnaws on the corpses of these sinners resides** **, Izaya's a cowardly little liar, so yeah that's where his little mind was running to up there.**

 **Till next chapter bye bye~**

 **Kir~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone~**

 **New chapter, mainly because my internet, tv and phone are all dead till tomorrow and I'm bored out of my teeny tiny mind till night fall so why not write for a bit. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

' _Nine years… nine years of chasing that little flea swearing I'd catch him, swearing to kill him… but now, only once it's done, why does it feel so wrong._ ' Shizuo clenches his teeth, his hands balled up tight to his sides as images of his fight with Izaya swirled in his mind.

' _There is no way he survived that, the flea is not indestructible, he's not some inhuman god as he so claimed to be… Once caught… Once caught, he was human, just a plain easily broken human, and I'm… I'm just a monster just like he always said, a monster that breaks people without even really trying, even someone that seemed so untouchable as Izaya._ '

While Shizuo was absorbed in his self loathing it had started to rain at this point it was a raging down pour, the blond was soaked were he stood at the side of the road on looking where he'd finally taken the sly little raven down.

The blood and any indication of the scuffle long since washed away by the rain, all the people long gone either in fear of him or to flee the storm. Either way the streets were dead quite aside from the down fall of rain, no cops showed up, people probably too afraid to call or the police didn't want to get involved in the yakuza's informants death, not that there was a body or even any signs that a death had occurred only hours before.

Shizuo pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, placing it between his lips only then noticing the rain and that the stick along with himself were drenched. He let the soggy stick fall from him lips to the ground bellow and gave a long shaky sigh as he sank to the ground leaning his back against the side of a wet building. "Damn it…" he growled; now simply listening to the rain as it pelted the pavement around him.

Though as he sat there calming down one noise stood out, it didn't sound like something being produced by the rain, it's was almost like a scratching followed by a sloshing splashing sound.

' _Well that's odd… anything's better than staying here any longer thinking about… that_ ' the ex-bartender slowly got to his feet and started walking around trying to find the direction the odd noises were coming from.

After awhile Shizuo found himself wondering into a rather dreary back ally, he approached a large dark shape that seemed to be the source or the distressed scratching noise. 'its coming from a dumpster huh?' "Tch well ain't that just perfect…" The bodyguard proceeded to peer into the rancid space looking for what could be making such a sound from inside the dumpster.

As the moon light leaked in and lit up the dark contents, he spotted a small cardboard box, rain water sloshing out at the frantic movements from within. Pulling back the soggy cardboard flaps he saw what looked like a small paw breach the surface, the blond quickly reached into the filthy water and pulled the struggling creature free.

Holding the worn out little critter Shizuo reached for the box and carefully tipped it over, draining the water, inside lay the corpses of two other kittens.

' _For fucks sake, what kind of bastard throws a box of small kittens in dumpster, in a storm no less._ ' "Damn it damn it damnitdamnitdamnit" the blonde started muttering under his breath like a mantra.

"Bastard should be drowned in a dumpster himself, see how he likes-" Shizuo paused ' _Damn it is my every thought going to lead back to images of that flea's corpse._ '

The blond bodyguard grids his teeth as he cradled the small black kitten close to his chest careful not to crush it's fragile little body as he attempts to provide the little fella with at least a little warmth as he quickly makes his way back to his apartment.

"Well at least I can do more than just hurt huh little kitty? …I hope you'll make it."

 **~…~**

Izaya was pulled free from the weight around him, his tired eyes focusing below him. 'Water huh' As his weak lithe body was lifted from the water he simple went limp in exhaustion making the small effort to tilt his head around the surroundings form where he was lifted by his savior or soon to be killer, he saw a soggy cardboard box positioned in… a dumpster.

' _Seriously even if I don't believe in gods and such, it sure feels like I'm being messed with, mocked is more like it, I already died once under a dumpster and now I almost died again, in one… what a sick joke… This doesn't make any sense, but I'm too… tired._ ' His heavy eyes refused to open again to further evaluate his situation. 'Whatever, if I'm going to be ripped to pieces I'd rather not be conscious… for it anyway…' Curling his little drenched body into the warmth Izaya fell into a deep sleep.

 **~…~**

Shizuo looked down at the little black kitten on his lap, now that he got a better look at it in the light it was so small and skinny, it looked so fragile he felt apprehensive to even touch it again.

* * *

 **Well at least thing seem to be going a little less painful for little Iza-niya. I'm really writing out of order, not only did I write this chapter, end, start then middle but I mostly wrote some chapters that are way down the line closer to the end of this story, so even though I did lots of writing today its only one chapter update. XD**

 **Review neh? They really do motivate me to update.**

 **Kir~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this chapter was fun, it's also the longest one so far. ^^**

 **Happy Easter everyone. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Fuck you damn flea!" Shizuo jolted up with his hand to his face.

It took the blond a few moments to fully wake up and realize said flea was no were in sight and he was sitting in his own bed holding his bloodied cheek.

The night before Shizuo had decided to us a hair dryer rather than a towel to dry the slumbering kitten; to afraid he'd rub it too hard with a towel and make things worse. He put the dried kitten on his coach surrounded with hot water bottles and blankets and went to bed himself hoping the little kitten would be up and about come morning, what he didn't expect to wake to up to was kitten claws in his face.

He looked down at the little black fur ball that had been flung into his lap when he jumped into his current position. It twisted its self around into a sitting position of its own; its ears swiveled back and let out an annoyed though rather cute "Mew"

"Watch it cat or you're goanna earn yourself an undesirable name" grumbled the blond.

Shizuo did not get a lot of sleep last night and he was tempted to doze off again, but really he wasn't too keen on another wakeup call from his apparently temperamental new pet.

He scooped up the rodent sized cat so he could fling the sheet off and slip out of bed.

Placing to ball of fur on the tile floor of his kitchen Shizuo went to get his breakfast simply a bowl of cereal and a glad of milk, He paused before eating looking at the kitten that had yet to move and seemed to be starring him down looking with big amber eyes, they looked all most red.

'Right the kitten, what should I give it, is it even old enough to eat solid foods' On that note he will have to cheek it's gender later after work rather keep call it an 'it' or 'the kitten'. The bond bodyguard placed three bowls on the floor one with water. He took the carten from the table and poured some milk into one of the empty bowls, he then stoodup and when into another cupboard and dug through some can, finally pulling out a can of tuna.

"Ok little guy this is all I really got so you'll have to make due till I can pick up some cat food, Milk or tuna, you pick." He opened the can and dumped dumped the contents into the last bowl.

He stood and watched the kitten walk over to the bowls, staring between them and then poking the tuna with its paw before deciding to eat it. 'cute' shizuo thought.

Izaya wasn't exactly happy to find himself in Shizu-chan apartment this morning and maybe it wasn't his fatty tuna but at least it tuna and not cat food he had to eat foe breakfast, but he was way to hungry to turn down food, he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

As he was finishing the tuna from his bowl he heard the bartender speak, his ears going back in disgust.

"Oh year, bathroom, you're goanna need a litter box" said the ex-bartender as he was eating his cereal he started to dig through his cabinets and eventually pulled out a shoe box sized tuber ware container. As he finished his cereal he dropped to bowl into the sink on his way to a pill of old newspapers next to his garbage and proceeded to tear them up into little strips. Izaya followed behind him to see what he was doing and quit fankly the little raven was not too please.

"Meheh? Meh? Mrroww…" (Your not serious? Right? hell no….)

"Mowww mowww, Mrooow" (I'm not going in that Shizu-chan, you can forget it!)

"Well aren't you talkative,-"

"Hissss" (Screw you) Izaya was not in the mood to be talked down too.

"-at least you seem to a lot better this morning, come on" the blond finished as he scooped Izaya up in one hand holding the offending box in the other. Izaya let out a small his in its direction. The rather disgruntled kitten gave Shizuo's hand a good bite just as he was being put down in the litter box that Shizu-chan had placed in his bathroom between the counter and the toilet.

"Hey now, we really need to work on that aggression of your. Well there's your box and you're fed so I'm heading off to work now." Shizuo gave Izaya's head a quick pet before he left the room a few minutes the front door was head opening and closing shut.

Izaya jumped out and looked back at the tuber ware that had been placed in with shredded newspaper lining the bottom. Oh hell no, he was not going to stoop so low as to go in a litter box, or make shift litter box as was the case.

For now he was good anyway so he trotted out of the small bathroom and in to the living room were he had woken in only hours before, there wasn't much just the coach with a side table and lamp on the right side of it, a low coffee table between the coach and a rather small tv. On the coffee table was the remote and a few movie cases, seem that all had one thing in common and that was Shizu-chan's brother had a role in them.

With a sly little grin Izaya jumped onto the table and pushed the remote and two of the dvds off onto the floor, he then hopped back off and proceeded to push the remote under the coach. Taking one of the dvds in his mouth he dragged it off by the corner with some difficulty into the kitchen and slid the case vertically in between was left of the old news paper stack and the garbage can. With his small size and lack of muscle mass this took him quite awhile, although rather tired from moving the first dvd Izaya return to fetch the other one he had knocked down. This one he dragged all the way down the hall into Shizu-chans room, he pulled the case up one to the bed and tucked the dvd under the blonds pillow, this task was way more difficult for the small kitten, specially dragging the case that to him was big enough for him to curl up on with space to spare. 'Shizu-chans so obsessed with his brother,this is only fitting' he thought as sat in front of the pillow admiring his work.

Izaya then made his way back to the kitchen, hopping from the paper pile to the garbage can, that thankfully had a lid, and on to the counter. He trotted happily along the counter knocking things on to the floor or just spilling contents all over the counter, finishing off with the sugar jar Izaya finally felt satisfied with the havoc the blond would return to and more the a little tired.

Hoping down of the counter the same way he'd got up, the tired little raven heads back to the living room and claws his way up onto the coach for a well deserved cat nap, he couldn't wait to see Shizu-chan's reaction or to see how long it would take him to find the hidden items.

When his bright amber eyes fluttered open the time the Izaya had dreaded had come… he needed to pee. With a sigh the kitten makes leaps of the coach and makes his way down the hall of shame.

Izaya now stood at the threshold of the bathroom door eyeing his so called litter box with distaste.

Izaya Orihara was not a cat, even if he currently looked like one he still had his pride and even though the thought of the dumb protozoan having to clean his excrements with a scoop out of the damn box was a rather amusing scenario and he'd love to taunt the blond about it when he was himself again, but going newspaper in a box like an animal was too demeaning and his already bruised pride would not allow it.

The little black cat tore his amber eyes from the box and looked up at the toilet. How in the world was he going to make this work, it didn't help that brute seemed to be the only male bachelor to leave the damn set down along with the cover, but like this Izaya could barely stretch his body up the height of the toilet.

The little raven let out a little huff and jumped on to the side of the tub and stretched out to push the lid up with his snout, his front paws pressed firmly on the edge of the seat beneath. After a few failed attempts of trying to get his head under it, which luckily no one was there to witness, resulting in a face plant on the floor and sliding off the side into the tube he finally managed to succeed.

'Yes, finally!' Izaya wedged the rest of his lithe body under the cover and proudly stood on the rim, unfortunately for the little cat as he went to push the cover completely up his little fuzzy paws slipped on the porcelain seat and landed him in the bowl with a plop as the top slammed shut above him.

Izaya struggled to climb out but he couldn't get any footing on the slipper slopped porcelain nor a grip on the seat whenever he managed to knock the cover up with his head. He was getting a headache and rather frustrated not only was he stuck but he still needed to go, and baby animals or babies in general were not exactly good with bowel control. 'I hate to be a stereotype… but I think I'm really starting to hate water... and lucky me, I foresee a bath in my near future' the amber eyed kitten sighed in defeat. He dreaded the thought of being found in his sordid state, but all he could do was wait for Shizuo to get back from work and find him. Perhaps the box would have been the less pride crushing choice after all.

* * *

 **Poor Iza-nya, did I say his luck was getting better last chapter… Yyyyeah… nope. Maybe that whole seven years bad luck for breaking a mirror counts for cell phone screens too. Xp** **Well at least he's going to have lots of fun trolling Shizu-chan as a kitten.**

 **Anyway please review?**

 **~Kir**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ Next Chapters here! Thank you for all the lovely review, they make me really happy and motivated to write. XD**

 **Quick Q &A**

 **Anon-**

 **I'm not sure if you mean you don't know why Izaya is a kitten or why he is being referred to as an 'it' at times. The kitten thing will be explained later, for now Izaya is confused as well and is just taking it in strides. As for being referred to as an it, that's just Shizuo's point of view as he has yet to check his kittens gender… though being an 'it' may be something Izaya has to worry about down the road.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The start of Izaya's day hadn't been all that much better than it was right now, but by far more preferable. At first he had awoken relevantly warm, snuggled in big fluffy blankets.

When his eyes flickered open that morning the first thing he noted was everything around him looked huge, glancing down at the blankets he realised the fluff he was feeling was not the blankets or the ends of his trademark fur trim jacket as he had initially thought, he himself was actually the fluffy one not the material carefully warped around him.

Climbing out of the mess of warm fabric he had continued to look himself over, down on all fours, fluffy tail, pointed ears a top his head he could swivel around at will and little soft paws covered in black fur with a set of retractable claws on each. It didn't take someone of Izaya's intellect to figure out what he was, but it did raise the question of how and even the brilliant informant hadn't the slightest clue, the first and only thing that came to mind was reincarnation, but even that didn't seem to fit as his first memories of his life as a fuzz ball seemed to place him in a box.

Any normal person would be freaking out by that point, but Izaya wasn't normal by any stretch of the word, hell maybe he used to be relevantly normal body wise but right now he was cat, a rather small one at that and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to use this to his advantage.

Pushing the distressing thoughts to the back of his mind the little raven had hopped off the coach. From what he vaguely remembers of last night someone had picked him up and whoever that was must have brought him home with them.

The house was rather simple and judging by the soft light shining in through the windows; it was still fairly early in the morning. ' _Time to find the bed room and find whichever one of my lovely humans I'll be staying with.' Was his first though after analysing his situation._

It hadn't taken him long to find the bedroom and as he suspected the owner of the small house was still in bed, upon climbing his was up the bed sheets Izaya was more than a little surprised and after what had happen last time he had seen the brute, none too happy to be seeing said mans peacefully sleeping face.

Thus breaking in his claws on Shizu-chans face was the first piece of satisfying revenge the informant had gotten today.

Now after having exacted his revenge in the form of a few more harmless pranks after the blond had left for work, he has ultimately landed himself in a very unfortunate place, a place Shizu-chan would probably pay to see him even with his limited income and he would get just that if only he knew that the little kitten he had picked up the night before was indeed the very same man he had in that same day, crushed the life out of under city property.

Nine hours, Izaya had spent roughly nine hours 'in' the toilet; needless to say he was soaked and stank of his own waste. As Shizu-chan should be getting back any minute, he put his focus on listening intently for any indication of the blond's arrival.

It wasn't long till he thought he heard closing of a door, hopefully the front door, proven right when he hears a baritone voice calling for him and soon after a growl of frustration. ' _Shizu-chan must have entered the kitchen, well that's disappointing half the fun is seeing him get mad.'_

The little raven shifts his weight making the water slosh around him and a repulsive scent fills his sensitive nose, once more reminding him what he was sitting in rather than his denied satisfaction of seeing the result of his mischief. Izaya lifted a paw and tucked his snout into his shoulder fur. ' _Gross I can't even just breathe through my mouth that just makes it worse, why do cats have to have such a strong sense of smell, this is torture.'_

Izaya waited patiently, he couldn't bring himself to call out for the blond to come save him, the thought of Shizuo seeing what had happened made his stomach churn, it's not like he could avoid that scenario all together, only put it off, but still he sat there in the disgusting water. ' _Hurry up Shizu-chan.'_

Shizuo had been searching for Izaya for nearly an hour, from the sound of things Izaya could only guess he has by now searched ever possible place a kitten his size would fit. He had passed the bathroom several times, probably taking a quick glance in the tub and the litter box and since there was no real place to hid he would move on.

When the blond finally lifted the toilet set he started chuckling, all annoyance from the mess the kitten had made and not being able to find him instantly evaporated, making way for amusement at the sorry state of his pet.

Reaching down Shizuo picked the tiny kitten up by the scruff and held him up to his face.

"Smells like shit." Muttered the blond, making sure to now hold the kitten at arms length. "Ok sorry but you are so getting a bath, how the hell did you even manage this."

Izaya flattened his ears and let out a string of disgruntled grumbling sounds. ' _For once Shizu-chan that statement is actually true, if we are going to get specific here I also smell like piss, now I suggest you drop it and we never speak of this again… '_

Of course Izaya was aware the other had no idea what he was saying, but the simple action of speaking to distract others away from a situation that made him uncomfortable was still a habit and made him feel slightly better about this.

The sullen little cat let out a small broken mew, sounding about as miserable as he felt. ' _Just bath me already you stupid protozoan_.' At least getting a bath won't make his fur feel anymore heavy and gross then it already felt.

 **~…~**

Shizuo places the soaked kitten into the tub, Small amber eyes watch as he filled the other side of the tub with a little warm water. The blond slides the still and rather well behaved kitten into the shallow water no more than an inch deep and near the flow of water. After soaping up the soft fluff, the larger man then pulled the plug and washed the soap free from the now clean black fur as the dirty water washed away.

The blond pulled a towel free from the cabinet. Scooping the small raven kitten and swaddled him in the towel, he sat on the set of the toilet as he gently drying his fur.

As soon as the little animal got the chance it twisted is small body and launched from his grasp taking off out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the living room, still rather damp. "Che, ungrateful…" the blond clenched his jaw, getting to his feet and fallowed after the tiny creature.

Shizuo strode into the room and glanced around. ' _Now where did it go?_ ' not seeing the amber eyed kitten he walked over to his kitchen, a deep frown ingraining itself upon his features seeing the mess a second time.

Deciding it would be best to clean up latter when his mood was better, fearing he would only make things worse, he turned to go back only to have a small bundle of fluff and claws bounce onto and catapult off his shoulder landing neatly on the coach in front of him. Four long cuts oozing blood from his shoulder though his white shirt. "Che, hey you stupid flea you ruined my shirt!"

Once realising what he had said and looking down at a pair of innocent amber eyes flecked with red gazing up into his own of honey pair, his temper went fade away, it was odd but this tiny little creature need only look at him and his anger was disarmed. It was a good thing those he feared to hurt most were children and animals, neither knew better and both were so delicate, its why he never got a pet, he was afraid he'd kill it if he got mad but that apparently wasn't the case.

He walked calmly over the coach and lifted the little fur ball off the cushion and on to his lap "Heh, get rid of one flea and pick up another, what am I a pest magnet." Shizuo mumbled to himself.

Glancing down at the confused kitten Shizuo let out a small sigh and lifted the little creature up eye level, only now did grinned maliciously "I warned you ya know, but man your persistent and even the way you bounce around and take off after leaving a few cuts is similar to that guy. Yer lucky Flea, most don't get forgiven for ruining a gift from my little brother." He game the kitten a small pat on the head.

Starring at his little pet brought Shizuo's mind back to the happenings of the day before, he still couldn't bring himself to call Shinra about the flea… not his kitten, but the little louse that had attached and infest him all those years ago. He didn't want to hear the disappointment in his friend's voice, or hear about how much damage he inflicted on izaya's body and above all he did not want the confirmation that he had indeed killed the smaller male.

* * *

 **Bye bye~ More kitten fun next chapter, my own cat is great inspiration for a naughty little troll cat like Izaya.**

 **Kir~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Err new Chapter, been awhile I guess. *hides back under a rock***

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Initially Izaya had not expected this, he had expected more from the blond monster then what he ultimately received. After his surprise attack on Shizu-chan from the shelf stationed against the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, he sat on the coach looking back with an innocent challenge dancing in his luminescent gaze, like he had done nothing wrong and if the brute didn't agree he dared him to do something about it.

But after one of his usual threatening phrases was spat out in anger, something the raven was used to being aimed at him, albeit in human form and commonly followed by an impressive feet of strength, the towering man simply locked eyes with the tiny cat, the anger clearly painted on his face now fading away, leaving more of a defeated look.

This was rather odd, in all the years that Izaya had devoted his free time to poking an prodding at this mans nearly none existent anger control he had never observed the blond just calm down like that, especially when looking right at the source of his frustrations. Seriously the man had a tendency to loss it when inanimate objects annoyed him for what ever reason.

Izaya had been prepared to make a run for it, playing their usual little game, only in his much smaller form throughout the blonds small flat, Shizuo would have an even harder time catching him like this as he could fit in so many small spaces and the best part, the older man would only succeed in destroying his own property, the mere though left Izaya simply delighted. But instead the blond beast slowly and rather calmly walked over and sat on the coach next to him, sweeping the tiny stunned cat onto his lap.

"Heh, get rid of one flea and pick up another, What am I a pest magnet." He looked up at the blond as the words slipped quietly from the man lips, the words obviously muttered to him self rather then the tiny cat in his hands. Izaya tilted his head to the side giving his best Cheshire grin.

'You have no idea Shizu-chan.' he let out small mew, he knew the blond would not understand but talking had always made him feel more comfortable and in control even without words the small sound he could make took the edge off the anxiety he was feeling.

The raven kitten was startled when the blond lifted him up to his face, giving him his trade mark grin, that in Izaya's opinion was not unlike that of an axe murder before hacking apart a victim, If Shizuo was going to be so adamant with his so called hate of violence then he should really learn to fix that face of his, he wasn't being very convincing.

He briefly wondered if he had miss read the situation, that being caught was a huge mistake and now the enraged beasts powerful hands that were warped around his delicate body would crush his small bones and organs. The memory of how that felt made his stomach flip feeling ironically like his insides we trying to better position them selves in a vain attempt to stay inside in the event they were once again forced out of him, his ears flatten in discomfort at these thoughts. Izaya couldn't help the fear crawling up his throat for an experience he did not wish to relive, Cat or not with the amount of hate this man held for Izaya, being compared to his former self was more then likely a bad sign. The raven could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest like his body was trying to circulate as much blood as it could before its death, like that would somehow help.

"I warned you ya know, but man your persistent and even the way you bounce around and take off after leaving a few cuts is similar to that guy." Izaya felt a chill crawl up his back, now he was regretting letting his guard down and not running right off the bat, whenever Shizuo had shown him that serial killer smile it was usually followed by several large projectiles. Sure he could never… well almost never, hit the smaller man but anyone else that got that look and weren't smart enough to high tail it out of there ended up well acquainted with a building and having every humans dream of flying come true, with a landing that put them in the hospital.

"Yer lucky little Flea, I don't usual forgive those that ruining a gift from my little brother."

Izaya's eyes widened at this statement. 'Forgive, did Shizu-chan just say he forgave me?'

Shizuo then moved the kitten closer to his face placing there forehead together reminiscent of what he did with Izaya on the street a few times before, only in this case the larger man was smiling softly at him. This expression was foreign to to him not only from the man he labelled as a monster but really he can't remember that last time anyone has ever looked at **him** like that and he wasn't sure he liked the odd way this position made him feel.

* * *

 **Please review, they make me update fast, they make me so happy I tend to go write a good chunk after reading them. X3**

 **Bye bye, till next chapter.**

 **~Kir**


End file.
